


Get a Little Closer

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, brojobs, stupid oblivious boys, totally gay for each other but don't know it sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's never had a blowjob. Jongin's more than willing to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> a big massive thank you to my betas R and O. //clings to you and gives you kisses. title taken from the song _Cliff's Edge_ by Hayley Kiyoko

"You look stupid." Sehun offers by way of greeting as he flops onto Jongin's bed. It's been three months since he's seen his best friend and Jongin's bleached his hair. It’s grown a lot since spring break, but it’s all swept back off of his face and the sides are shorn close to his scalp. A silver hoop adorns his lip. He looks so different – older, and Sehun actually thinks Jongin looks rather handsome, but of course he'd never tell _him_ that.

"I missed you too, asshole," Jongin kicks his door shut and joins Sehun on the bed, throwing an arm and a leg over Sehun's body and smothering him.

"It's too hot for this." Sehun tries to pry Jongin's limbs from where they're wrapped around the younger boy's middle but Jongin just squeezes tighter.

"I really did miss you.” Jongin nuzzles against Sehun’s collarbone, “I can't wait for you to transfer next year. Uni is fun but it'd be more fun with my best friend there."

Sehun can’t wait either. Jongin had gone off to Seoul for university while Sehun stayed behind, choosing to finish his first year at a small college close to home, not wanting to leave his mother alone. After much convincing from her – ( _“I promise you I’ll be fine, Sehunnie, go enjoy yourself in Seoul. Be with your friends. Don’t worry about me”_ ) - Sehun had decided to transfer for his remaining years. He looks forward with excitement to the city university experience. Maybe he’ll find himself a girlfriend like Jongin had. "What do you need me for,” Sehun asks when Jongin pokes him in the chin, “Isn't Soojung taking up enough of your time?"

"I swear I told you we broke up. I think we work better as friends."  
  
Now that Sehun thinks about it, he can recall Jongin telling him about the breakup during one of their weekly all-night phone calls. It probably hadn’t registered because Jongin had then gone on to mention he needed to stop by the convenience store to pick up condoms since he was spending the weekend at Soojung’s dorm. “Oh, right, you did. I think it slipped my mind since you two still hook up, like all the time.”

“Oh, not anymore. She has another boyfriend now. My dick is, sadly, not getting any action anymore.”

"I hardly feel sorry for you.” Sehun tries to push Jongin’s head from where it’s putting his shoulder to sleep, but he won’t budge. “I can't believe you've gotten laid and I'm still a virgin."

“Aw, Sehunnie, you’re not jealous are you?” Sehun tugs on Jongin’s lip ring and the older boy laughs. "You've at least had your dick sucked, though, that’s something."

Sehun's cheeks flush as he recalls the night he'd told Jongin over the phone that he'd met a really pretty girl at a party and she'd given him a sloppy blowjob in the bathroom. That had been a lie. She'd gotten sick before she had the chance and Sehun had helped her find her friend and made sure she'd gotten home safe. He'd never heard from her again. "About that..."

"You lied?” Jongin props himself up on his elbow, glaring down at Sehun and Sehun feels like he’s being judged. “Are you serious?"

"I didn't want you to think you'd one-upped me.” Sehun punches weakly at Jongin’s chest. “We both know how smug you get."

Jongin pushes his bottom lip out in a mock pout, and Sehun wants to shove him off the bed. "So our little Hunnie still hasn't gotten his dick wet."

"I hate you."

Jongin feigns hurt, but then a dangerous smile slips across his face. "I could do it."

"Do what?" Sehun narrows his eyes at his friend.

"Suck your dick. If you want." He says it so matter-of-factly - like he's offering to scratch an itch Sehun can't reach.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious." Jongin sits up, looking down at Sehun and his mouth quirks up on one side. "In case you forgot, I'm the one who taught you to kiss. I don't see why this is any different."

"Because it's my dick! In your mouth!" Jongin chooses this moment to tongue at the metal piercing in his lip and suddenly the memory of Jongin kissing him so hesitantly and softly the night before Sehun’s first date comes rushing back. Sehun's stomach flops. "We're not...gay." Sehun doesn't _think_ he's into men in _”that way”_ anyway. He’s never given it much thought at all.

Jongin studies Sehun's face for a moment and Sehun bites his lip, his cheeks flushing. "Nevermind," Jongin says, finally, and he flops onto his back. "Just thought I'd offer. You don't know what you're missing, man. So warm and wet." Jongin lets out a soft little moan and something simmers low in Sehun's belly.

Sehun really wants to know what it feels like to have someone's mouth around his cock, sucking and licking and swallowing him down, and he trusts Jongin. And gay or not, Jongin is kind of hot - Sehun’s never denied that - and his lips are so plump. Sehun can feel his dick stirring in his shorts.

"I didn't say no," Sehun hears himself say and Jongin sits up again, grinning at him. Jongin’s eagerness surprises him and nervousness bubbles in his chest. "I didn't say yes either, why are you so eager?” The atmosphere feels too serious and it makes Sehun itch – he feels the need to lighten the mood. “Are you in love with me or something?” He waggles his eyebrows at Jongin, but it feels less humorous and more awkward.

"No, Sehun, I'm not in love with you,” Jongin’s brow furrows. “I'm just trying to do you a favor, but if you're not into it then-"

"Okay,” Sehun interrupts, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Okay?" Jongin's eyes widen as if he wasn't actually expecting Sehun to agree to it.

"Yes? Okay? If you were serious then yeah, you can suck my dick.” Saying it aloud somehow has Sehun feeling more relaxed. He’s less nervous, more curious. But Jongin’s face is unreadable and Sehun begins to feel like maybe he’s being pranked. “If you weren't serious then I'm just gonna see myself out." Embarrassment creeps in and Sehun sits up, wanting to put some distance between him and his best friend, but Jongin pushes him back down with a hand pressed flat against his chest.

"I'm serious." Jongin's hand is still resting on Sehun's chest, right above his heart, which has suddenly started beating rather rapidly, and Sehun's whole body feels hot.

"Okay." Sehun swallows. So this is happening, then. "How do- um. Have you done this before?"  
Jongin shakes his head, blond hair falling across his forehead and Sehun reaches up to tuck it behind his ear. "No, but I want to try. I think it might be fun.” Jongin leans into Sehun’s fingers as they stroke over his cheek. “Soojung always seemed to enjoy it anyway."

"Oh." Sehun traces his fingertips over Jongin's jaw before letting his hand fall to rest on his tummy. There's a nervous energy building in his chest and he's not sure how this is all supposed to go down. "Should I-um.." He slides his hand down his stomach toward the button of his shorts and Jongin covers Sehun's hand with his own.

"Let me," he says before climbing over Sehun, knees on either side of Sehun's thighs. He reaches for Sehun's button, slipping it through the hole and Sehun takes a shuddering breath. "Relax." Jongin laughs, rubbing a soothing hand over Sehun's thigh. "This is supposed to be fun, just enjoy it." He tugs on the zipper, pulling it down slowly and his knuckles graze Sehun's dick, still soft in his boxers.

"Okay," Sehun whispers, lifting his hips as Jongin tugs at the waistband of his shorts. Once Jongin has rid Sehun of his shorts, he slides his hands up Sehun's thighs, his touch soft, barely there. Sehun sighs, his eyes falling shut. He focuses on the feeling of Jongin's fingertips as they drag over his thighs; tries not to think about the fact that it's his best friend making goosebumps break out over his skin, making heat simmer in his gut. He just enjoys the gentle scrape of Jongin's fingernails as they dip under the hem of his boxers. He draws his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Does that feel good?" Sehun is startled by Jongin's breath, warm on his hip, and he opens his eyes to see Jongin peering up at him with dark eyes. The heat in his belly grows.

"It's weird," Sehun admits, "but I like it. Keep going."

Jongin presses his lips to Sehun's hip where his shirt has ridden up and Sehun lets out a soft sigh, surprised by how good it feels. "I'm gonna touch you, now." Jongin whispers, his breath tickling Sehun's skin. "Is that okay?"

Sehun nods, his cheeks burning. It's kind of embarrassing, having his best friend touching him so intimately, but Sehun thinks there's no one he trusts more in this world than Jongin, and he wills himself to relax, to enjoy himself. "Yeah," he breathes, spreading his legs as much as he can with Jongin straddling them.

Sehun lets out an embarrassing whine when Jongin's warm hand presses against the front of his boxers, fingers dragging over the outline of his dick, still mostly soft where it rests against his thigh. Jongin noses at Sehun's tummy, pushing his shirt up with the hand that's not busy teasing Sehun's cock to hardness, and Sehun rests his palm against the back of Jongin's head. "Can I take these off?" Jongin mouths against the skin just below Sehun's belly button.

Sehun nods as Jongin curls his fingers in the waistband of Sehun's boxers and he lifts his hips again, eyes falling closed, as Jongin drags his boxers down his legs. Sehun hears them hit the floor.

"Do you want to stop?"

Sehun shakes his head.

"Good, me neither." It's then that Jongin closes his hand around the base of Sehun's cock and Sehun lets out a low moan. "Oh my god, Sehun be quiet." Jongin laughs, slapping Sehun's thigh. "My mom is home."

"Turn on the tv or something then, cuz that feels really fucking good."

"Okay," Jongin smiles at him and there's a playfulness in his eyes that helps Sehun relax. This doesn't have to be weird, Sehun thinks as Jongin climbs off the bed to turn the tv on. M Countdown is on. He's naked from the waist down on his best friend's bed and M Countdown is on and Jongin's mom is downstairs. This should be weird - is maybe a little weird - but Sehun is mostly curious, kind of excited.

"Get back here," Sehun whines when Jongin takes too long to rejoin him on the bed.

"Now who's eager?" Jongin kneels on the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his lean, tanned torso and Sehun isn't really sure why it was necessary for him to do that, but he can't deny how gorgeous Jongin's body is and there's a tingling in his groin. Sehun chews on his lip. "Like what you see?" Jongin teases as he covers Sehun's knees with his hands, urging them apart.

The atmosphere has shifted, no longer tense and uncertain; more relaxed, playful. Jongin is grinning up at him as he settles between Sehun's legs, sliding his hands up Sehun's thighs. His fingers knead Sehun's muscles and Sehun yelps, hiding his face behind his hands. "That tickles."

"Sorry." Jongin sounds amused as he gives Sehun's thighs another squeeze and Sehun wants to be irritated with him, but then Jongin's hands venture further upward, his thumbs brushing the sides of Sehun's dick.

"Shit."

"Wow." Jongin breathes, rubbing circles into Sehun's groin with his thumb. "It's growing."

"Of course, you're touching - _AH!_ " Jongin chooses that moment to dip down and press his lips to the underside of Sehun's cock, sending a zap of pleasure up his spine. "Did you just kiss my dick?"

"Is that a problem?" Jongin's breath fans warm and damp across Sehun's exposed skin and Sehun squirms, his hands fisting in Jongin's Iron Man bedsheets.

"No. Definitely not, I just-" Sehun peers down at Jongin who is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Keep going." Sehun urges.

Jongin smiles, then, wrapping his fingers around the base of Sehun's dick and strokes him once, all the way to the tip and back down. Sehun's hips jerk and he lets out a soft gasp when Jongin repeats the action. Jongin is looking at Sehun's dick in his hand with wonder and his tongue peeks out to wet his lip and Sehun really wants to feel that tongue on his rapidly hardening cock. Jongin continues to stroke him slowly; his other hand resting on Sehun's thigh and Sehun is amazed at how much better this feels than when he jerks himself off. Jongin's grip is looser than his own, his hands softer, too, and it feels infinitely better.

He's fully erect now, hips wriggling as Jongin tightens his grip, squeezing just under the crown of his cock and Sehun is already so worked up. A needy whine escapes his throat and Jongin laughs. "It feels good doesn't it?"

All Sehun can do is nod vigorously and bite his lip, trying to keep himself from letting out more embarrassing noises. That proves to be futile, though, when Jongin presses a kiss to the tip of Sehun's dick. His moan is too loud and he claps a hand over his mouth, but Jongin seems unfazed, tightening his grip at the base of Sehun's cock and dragging the head over his lip. His metal piercing is cool against Sehun's heated skin and Sehun hisses through his teeth.

Jongin holds Sehun's gaze as he tentatively presses his tongue against the crown of Sehun's cock and it makes Sehun's chest feel weird. A good kind of weird - like that time in 9th grade when Jinri held his hand and told him she liked him. It's a bit confusing that it's Jongin making him feel that way and not a pretty girl, but that's a thought for another time because right now Jongin is dragging his tongue over Sehun's slit and oh god.

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut, head digging into the pillows as Jongin begins stroking him again, giving the head of his cock little, kittenish licks. He hasn't even had Jongin's mouth on him properly yet and he already feels ready to come undone, a fiery heat building between his legs.

Jongin's free hand slides up Sehun's thigh to his waist and he squeezes his side gently. "You okay?" Sehun opens his eyes again and Jongin's cheeks are stained pink. He wonders if Jongin is getting some kind of enjoyment out of this too.

"I'm good," Sehun assures him, reaching down and running his fingertips over Jongin's cheek. "You?"

Jongin's eyes flutter closed and he leans into Sehun's touch. "Yeah," he breathes, and Sehun senses another change in atmosphere. The air around them feels charged and Sehun's skin tingles with it. He wonders if Jongin can feel it too.

Sehun watches with amazement as the tip of his cock disappears between Jongin's plump, pink lips. His mouth falls open, a breathy moan escaping, as Jongin starts to suckle at the head. His tongue is wet as it circles the crown and Sehun thinks nothing in the world can compare to this. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and he closes his eyes, enjoying the wet suction of Jongin's mouth.

When Jongin presses downward, taking more of Sehun in his mouth, Sehun's hips jerk and Jongin pulls off, sputtering. "Oh my god, Jongin I'm sorry." Sehun sits up, only slightly mortified that he just choked his best friend with his dick. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just took me by surprise." Jongin takes Sehun in his hand again, pumping slowly. "Just try to keep your hips still."

"Sorry, okay." Sehun falls back onto his elbows, propping himself up so he can watch as Jongin lowers, taking Sehun's dick in his mouth again. This time, he doesn't stop until he has half of Sehun's length in his mouth and Sehun can't help the loud moan that's torn from his throat as Jongin begins to suck. "Oh _shit_." Sehun's head tips back and his hand finds Jongin's hair and he squeezes his eyes shut as he resists the urge to thrust up into the wonderful warmth enveloping his dick.

Jongin pulls off with an obscene pop, dragging his hand up Sehun's length, from base to tip, and it's wet and wonderful and Sehun doesn't know how long he's going to be able to hold out. He lifts his head, opening his eyes again and the sight of Jongin - pink-stained cheeks, and swollen, glistening lips - makes him groan. "You look hot," he says without thinking and Jongin's mouth twitches into a smile.

"So do you," he says before taking Sehun into his mouth again. He lowers himself so far that Sehun can feel the tip of his cock hit the back of Jongin's throat, before pulling back to suck at the head. Jongin's eyes are closed and he's breathing harshly through his nose and he hums as he presses down again.

It's getting harder for Sehun to keep his hips still, he's already so close, and Jongin pins him in place with his arm across Sehun's abs.

Jongin's mouth on his cock has got to be the best thing Sehun's ever experienced and he tightens his hold on Jongin's hair, letting out a soft moan of Jongin's name. It seems to spur Jongin on, because he picks up his pace, bobbing on Sehun's length. His teeth catch on the head of Sehun's cock and Sehun hisses. "Ah, teeth."

"Sorry."

"It's okay just-" Sehun is momentarily distracted by how gorgeous his friend looks kneeling between his legs. His cheeks and chest are shaded pink and his eyes are dark and boring into him in a way that has something other than arousal swirling around in his gut. He reaches down to run his thumb over Jongin's lips. "Don't stop. I'm so close."

Jongin grins, nipping at Sehun's thumb before taking him into his mouth again. He wastes no time, sinking down as far as he can, then lifting up to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. Sehun moans and Jongin moans with him. With each bob of his head, he lets out a soft, breathy moan and Sehun thinks he might explode, "Don't stop," he begs, grabbing a fistful of Jongin's hair and pulling, rolling his hips to try and get more of Jongin's delicious mouth around him.

When Jongin grips the base of his cock, pumping him as he sucks at the head, Sehun comes with a shout, and Jongin just keeps sucking, his throat working to swallow Sehun's release.

"So?" he asks when he pulls off. "How do you feel?"

Sehun's mind tries to catch up; stuck on the fact that Jongin has just swallowed his cum like it was nothing. "Really fucking good," Sehun pants, once his brain is finally able to process Jongin's words.

Jongin crawls over him, brushing Sehun's sweaty fringe off his forehead and warmth blooms in Sehun's chest. He takes Jongin's hand in his own, rubbing at his knuckles and Jongin's smile is the most beautiful thing Sehun has ever seen. "Hi." Jongin says, and Sehun is suddenly overcome with the need to kiss his friend. He lifts his head, rubbing his nose along Jongin's cheek and Jongin lets out a soft sigh, squeezing Sehun's fingers.

"I kind of want to kiss you," Sehun whispers, surprised by his own words. He lets go of Jongin's hand to run his fingers over Jongin's cheek and Jongin's eyes fall closed.

"Me too." Jongin leans in and Sehun stretches up to meet him halfway. Jongin's lips are softer than Sehun remembers and Sehun can taste the bitterness of himself of Jongin's tongue as it pushes into his mouth. Sehun's fingers find Jongin's hair again and he sighs into Jongin's open mouth as Jongin lowers his hips to slot between Sehun's own.

Jongin's cock is hard, digging into Sehun's thigh and Sehun pulls away to gasp into the air. "Shit, you're hard." He says, sliding his hands down Jongin's back and to his ass, squeezing playfully.

"Yeah, a little." Jongin rolls his hips, his head falling forward to rest against Sehun's collarbone.

Sehun wants to make Jongin feel as good as he feels, but he doesn't know about sucking his dick, this is all too new for him. "I'm sorry," he whispers, lips brushing Jongin's ear. "I don't think- I can't-"

"It's okay." Jongin's lips are so soft as they brush over his neck.

Sehun is not about to leave Jongin hanging, so he reaches between them to palm him through his shorts. Jongin moans against his neck. "It's only fair," Sehun mouths against Jongin's temple. "I need to get you off, too, before you hold it against me."

Jongin grinds against his hand and whimpers and, despite having just come, Sehun feels excitement simmering in his belly. Jongin is letting out these little whines and Sehun would tease him about them if Sehun himself weren't the one bringing them out of him. Sehun takes a momentary break from palming Jongin to nudge him onto his back.

The way Jongin is looking up at Sehun is a little too much for him to handle at the moment, so he dips to bite at Jongin's collarbone as he fumbles with the button of Jongin's shorts. Jongin lets him struggle for a moment before taking over, pushing his shorts and boxers down his legs and kicking them off the side of the bed.

Jongin is naked, now - completely naked, which is not anything that Sehun's never seen before, but when he looks down and sees Jongin's cock, red and hard and leaking onto his stomach, excitement bubbles up in his chest. Sehun thinks maybe it should be weird to touch his best friend in this way, but Jongin had seemed to enjoy touching him, and Sehun really _wants_ to make him feel good. He slides his hand down over Jongin's abs and Jongin twitches beneath his fingers, sighing and drawing his lower lip between his teeth.

"I'm gonna-" Sehun whispers "can I touch you?"

"Please," Jongin's breathes.

Sehun looks down at Jongin, who is breathing heavily through parted lips, his cheeks flushed. Jongin reaches up to slip his hand over the back of Sehun's neck and pull him close. When he lifts up to press his mouth to Sehun's, the younger boy drags his fingers over Jongin's length and Jongin bucks against him, sinking his teeth into Sehun's lip.

Sehun can't help the grin that spreads across his face as he grips Jongin fully, pulling small whines from Jongin's throat. There's an odd satisfaction in reducing Jongin to a whimpering, needy mess and Sehun gets swept away in it, kissing Jongin deeply as he jerks his cock the same way he would his own.

Jongin seems to enjoy it if the way he's moaning against Sehun's mouth is any indication.

Jongin is heavy in his hand - a bit thicker than Sehun, and Sehun tightens his grip, stroking faster and Jongin rolls his hips, thrusting into the tight circle of Sehun's fingers. It doesn't take long for Jongin to come, spilling onto Sehun's hand as he groans against Sehun's mouth.

Jongin pulls away, panting, and for a moment Sehun feels a rise of panic - unsure of how things are supposed to go now that he and his best friend have gotten each other off - but then Jongin grins at him, his thumb rubbing Sehun's hairline at the back of his neck and a comfortable warmth washes over him. He meets Jongin's smile with one of his own.

Jongin bites his lip before leaning in and kissing Sehun again, softly at first, but then he runs his tongue over the seam of Sehun's mouth and Sehun whimpers, catching the hoop in Jongin's lip between his teeth and tugging. Sehun's not very experienced in kissing but he's kissed a few people and Jongin is definitely the best. His lips are soft and plump as they move against Sehun's mouth, trapping his bottom lip between them. It’s intoxicating and Sehun lets himself get lost in it.

"You've gotten better," Jongin says as he pulls away a few minutes later, his mouth puffy and red.

"What do you mean."

"You were hopeless back then," Jongin lands a soft peck on Sehun's mouth, "when I taught you how to kiss." Another peck. "You've gotten better."

"I would hope so." Sehun is about to reach up and cup Jongin's face when he remembers that he's still got cum all over his hand. "What should I do with this?" He waves his hand in Jongin's face.

Jongin laughs and grabs a tissue from his nightstand, cleaning Sehun's hand for him. When he's finished, he kisses Sehun's fingertips and Sehun's tummy flutters. He doesn't want to think about what that means so he busies himself with running the pads of his fingers over Jongin's lips, tugging on his piercing for good measure.

"I like it," Sehun says. "Your lip ring. I said it was dumb but it's actually kind of hot. It looks good."

Jongin's mouth quirks up on one side, "I know."

"Never mind, I take it back." Sehun shoves Jongin away, playfully, only to pull him close again. It's not until Jongin runs his hand down Sehun's side to rest on his hip that he remembers they're both naked and it surprises him how entirely unfazed he is by that. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It was- I had fun."

"Me too." Sehun leans forward cautiously. Now that the moment is over and the afterglow has faded, Sehun doesn't know how acceptable it is to kiss Jongin again, but he _damn_ really wants to.

"Baekhyun's coming over in like, an hour," Jongin says suddenly and Sehun takes that as a pretty clear answer to the question of whether or not Jongin wants to kiss him a little more.

"Oh, yeah." Sehun starts to extract himself from Jongin's hold, but Jongin stops him by sliding his hand from where it rests on his hip down to his ass and pulling him closer.

"If you want," he says, lips hovering over Sehun's mouth, "we can, ya know, fool around some more until then.”

Heat stirs in Sehun's belly and a grin splits his face as he runs a hand up Jongin's smooth back. "Yes please."

 _This is gonna be a good summer,_ Sehun thinks as Jongin pushes him onto his back and climbs over him, grinning down at him before swooping in to kiss him breathless. _Really fucking good._


End file.
